1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding shell, and more particularly to a shielding shell of a connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, a connector is required to miniaturized more and more, so a shielding shell of the connector is accordingly required to be miniaturized. A conventional shielding shell includes an upper shell and a lower shell mated with each other for receiving an insulating body of the connector therebetween. However, a front of each side board of the lower shell is usually made up by two layers of boards that makes the side board thicker at front than at rear. As a result, the distance between the two side boards is narrower at front than at rear that further makes an inner space of the lower shell smaller. So the miniaturization of the shielding shell is limited and the manufacture craft of the lower shell is complicated.